Having started my laboratory at NCI in late May 2018 I have been mainly involved in setting up my laboratory. I am currently waiting for the transfer of animals to start this project here at NCI. In my previous laboratory, we have initiated this project and published our initial observation in genes and development: Lobanova A, She R, Pieraut S, Clapp C, Maximov A, Denchi EL. Different requirements of functional telomeres in neural stem cells and terminally differentiated neurons. Genes & development. 2017;31(7):639-47. Epub 2017/04/22. doi: 10.1101/gad.295402.116. PubMed PMID: 28428263; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC5411705.